Bleach nowego początku
by Avene
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie opublikowane tutaj. Historia opowiada o dalszym życiu bohaterów serii (wszystko się dzieje jakby Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny nie było) Lista par dostępna u mnie na profilu :3 (całość głównie o Ichiruki) Za błędy przepraszam


-A więc to dziś- szepnąłem do siebie poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli.  
Dziś, jest zakończenie klas trzecich liceum Karakura. Tym samym wkraczam w dorosłość. I pomyśleć, że wypełnione świstki papieru decydują o nas w stopniu wysokim i to małe coś jest naszą przepustką ku dalszemu życiu… Dlaczego więc nie cieszę się wiedząc, że już za trzy tygodnie wyjadę stąd na studia medyczne?  
Dostałem się na najlepszy uniwersytet w stolicy. Do tego otrzymałem stypendium! Więc dlaczego do ciężkiej cholery nie cieszę się z zaistniałej sytuacji?! Westchnąłem ciężko, zarzuciłem torbę na ramię i trzaskając drzwiami zszedłem na śniadanie, na które moja młodsza siostra wołała mnie kilka dobrych minut temu.

W auli panowało wielkie poruszenie. Co rusz ktoś mnie popychał bądź zaczepiał. Ledwo usiadłem na swoim miejscu, a zaczął przemawiać dyrektor.

-Czas waszej edukacji tutaj dobiega nieuchronnego końca. W imieniu całej kadry pedagogicznej oraz personelu tej placówki, chcemy wam złożyć serdeczne gratulacje oraz podziękowania, za to, że my również nauczyliśmy się wielu rzeczy razem z wami. Nie przeciągając dalej; oddaję głos waszej przedstawicielce.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyłem. Na scenę, bezceremonialnie weszła niska dziewczyna, o śnieżnobiałej cerze, granatowych ogromnych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach się sięgających jej do połowy pleców.

- Drodzy koledzy oraz koleżanki. – zaczęła bez zająknięcia.

- Co Kuchiki-san tutaj robi? – szepnęła do mnie Inoue siedząca przede mną.  
W odpowiedzi tylko pokręciłem głową. Gardło miałem ściśnięte. Nie potrafiłem wydać z siebie dźwięku. Osoba za którą tak bardzo tęskniłem, właśnie stała na scenie. Patrzyłem na nią jak w obraz, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widzę.

- Ichigo, masz otwarte usta.- jęknął siedzący po mojej lewej Kiego – nie wiedziałem że Rukia-san tak na ciebie działa mój kolego.- dodał szczerząc zęby.

- Zamknij się, bo zaraz ty zarobisz gonga w ryj. – odwarknąłem i w tym samym momencie spojrzenia moje i mówiącej spotkały się.

_~Kilka minut temu~_

- Nie wejdę tam!- Wrzasnęłam na Renjego gdy próbował mnie wypchnąć na scenę – nawet na to nie licz!

- Ahh Rukia-san przecież wiesz że tak już zostało ustalone. Nie masz wyjścia- westchnęła zmęczona rudowłosa bufiasta piękność.

- To nie było by piękne gdybyś się teraz wycofała- dodał Mr Paw.

- Masz to,- Łysy podał mi złożoną na cztery kartkę- czytaj z tego, wszystko jest dopracowane.

- No widzisz Rukia, wszystko jest jak powinno. Niczym się nie martw, to część planu- niespodzianki. – powiedział do mnie Renji uśmiechając się ciepło.  
W odpowiedzi burknęłam pod nosem, że wcale się nie martwię, odwróciłam się na pięcie i na skinienie dyrektora weszłam na scenę. Czując jak miękną mi nogi stanęłam za pulpitem, zniżyłam mikrofon, a wszystkie szepty ucichły.  
- „Drodzy koledzy oraz koleżanki." – zaczęłam przybierając maskę pewnej siebie, milutkiej osóbki. Odnalazłam wzrokiem Chizuru, Tatsuki, Orihime… A za nią osobę dla której tu byłam…  
Wszystko przestało się liczyć. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały a ja poczułam, że się rumienię. On zresztą nie był lepszy. Tak bardzo się cieszyłam. Wreszcie tu jestem. Już nic więcej mi nie przeszkodzi. Poczułam jakbym przemawiała tylko dla niego.  
- „Dziś nie tylko mija nasz czas w tej szkole pod względem nauki. Dzisiaj nadszedł czas pożegnania ze znajomymi, przyjaciółmi oraz wrogami. Życzę wam pomyślności w dalszym życiu, oraz aby relacje tu zawarte przetrwały długie, długie czasy. Dziękuję.- Skończyłam odchodząc na tył sceny.

- A teraz przejdziemy do rozdania świadectw- rzekł dyrektor, lecz nie słuchałem za bardzo. Obserwowałem uważnie jak Rukia znika za sceną. Jak bardzo się spaliłem? Czy to zauważyła? Czy też tęskniła? Czy czuje to samo co ja? Czy… Nie dokończyłem przemyśleń bo na ziemię sprowadził mnie nokaut z łokcia od Chada.

- CO TY Wyprawiasz?! – Szepnąłem z oburzeniem, zaś on jak zwykle nie odpowiedział i tylko mruknął w kierunku sceny.

- Kurosaki? – wołała nauczycielka- rusz się wreszcie!

-Hai, sensei!- wstałem na równe nogi lecąc ku scenie.  
Reszta wydarzeń przeleciała szybko. Dostałem czarną tubę ze świadectwem, kilka świstków, jakiegoś kwiatka, uścisnąłem dłoń dyrektorowi oraz kilku innym nauczycielom i wróciłem na swoje miejsce.

- Renji Abarai!- Przeczytał następne nazwisko nauczyciel.  
„No nie! Ten przerośnięty Ananas tez tu jest?!  
Czerwono włosy szedł ku podniesieniu uśmiechając się (jak na moje oko) głupawo. „

- Ikkaku Marmade !  
„No Nie!"

-Yumichika Aysegawa.  
Ciekawe ile jeszcze ludu tutaj przytargali?

- Rangiku Matsumoto.  
Kpią czy co?

- Toshiro Hitsugaya!  
Czy on aby nie jest za młody by kończyć liceum?

- I na koniec, Rukia Kuchiki!  
Nareszcie, już myślałem, że przyjechało ich więcej. Z gracją tancerki dziewczyna schodziła ze sceny, zaś ja byłem stu procentowo pewny, że muszę z nią porozmawiać… I to w miarę jak najszybciej.


End file.
